


Experiments in Deviancy

by opti



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: Consensual Kink, Drabble Collection, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Ficlet Collection, Gratuitous Smut, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-21
Packaged: 2018-03-19 21:20:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 10,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3624663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/opti/pseuds/opti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>April asserts herself in every aspect of their life.</p><p>Collection of drabbles, ficlets, and short fics pertaining to Ludkins and lots of, sometimes very rough and at times kinky, sex. Chapters are clearly labeled in the title for kinks, positions, roles, etc.</p><p>Consider this a gift to faithful readers, commenters, and friends who have been a helping hand and light in my darker hours between chapters of my Ludkins stories.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Rough oral sex, biting, scratching, painplay

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RebeccaDopplemeyer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RebeccaDopplemeyer/gifts), [MTL17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTL17/gifts), [imalurker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imalurker/gifts).



> You can leave requests in the comments section if you'd like. I am open to literally anything, barring non-con/dub-con. 
> 
> Everything else is fair game, though I'll still screen them to see if I either
> 
>  **A)** Want to  
>  or   
> **B)** Feel comfortable doing so

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Came from a drabble request on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com). 
> 
> The original drabble is fleshed out/rewritten.

April asserts herself as the  _top_ in every aspect of their life. She orders food for Ann while she’s in the bathroom, and never bothers to apologize for not waiting. At work it’s never left uncertain where Ann is on breaks or when she’s not in her office. All you have to do is find April and Ann will be lagging just behind. 

At home, April may or may not grab her ass while she walks past. She might dig her fingers in so deep that she breaks skin, just to show that Ann’s hers. She’ll bite her bottom lip and stare at Ann, daring her to say anything, but Ann only takes a deep breath when those nails scrape under a pair of shorts. It’s not like she  _doesn’t_ want this. 

Usually it ends with April pulling Ann onto her lap from that sitting position, greedily kissing her with both hands firmly squeezing her ass. Fingers that could take over all of her body as far as Ann is concerned, and they do. They could take hunks of flesh with them in their quest to get closer and closer, but they only cut deep. Ann doesn't protest when she's dominated by April's forceful kisses and hungry claws, joined by those small, cold hands shifting up the back of her shorts and down to her thighs. Like then, when April scratches long marks down her legs all the way to the sides of her exposed thighs, Ann holds her waist and understands she can’t direct this at all.

“You like it?” Ann asks her, April’s hands tentatively pinching and holding her ass before sliding up her shirt and touching her lower back with fingertips.

“What?” April doesn’t look up, staring down at her breasts covered only in the small t-shirt and still biting her lip.

Neither of them say anything because April shoots forward to kiss her stomach, and before long she’s mouthing Ann’s breast and clamping down harder than Ann’s ready for. She cries out and that makes April’s fingers claw her back and her teeth no longer feathering and she bites down on her nipple.

A flinging of limbs, and a loud grunt later, and April’s straddling her. One hand bulges out of the front of Ann’s shorts and her hand goes to Ann quickly. She has no finesse there, though Ann knows she does have it in her hands, and instead uses the pads of three fingers together in swirls against her pussy. It makes Ann arch up into April’s mouth still on her chest.

“I’ll show you what I like,” April growls, lifting her head to Ann’s mouth and simply biting down. "What I want..."

Ann hisses into her mouth, that hand stellar and confusing in conjunction with the warm, metallic tinge against her lip. April has a small red streak on her chin, never losing focus on circling around her. Her head drops to her shoulder and again; another bite. This one’s deeper and Ann squeezes April’s wrist hard. When she looks over, after April unlatches herself, there’s huge, deep marks from human teeth.

And that, honestly, makes her chest burn when she touches April’s hand working in frantic circles and shoves it by the elbow until she’s fingering Ann with a reckless abandon. When April understands, Ann takes the back of her head and grips her hair hard. Those devious eyes light up and it’s not long before she’s carving out her marks in teeth along Ann’s body - eventually moving so that she can rake her chest and leave pinkish lines beneath her breasts and deep indentations on her stomach and side. Each one makes her squirm in unsure pleasure, partly unsure if she's really ready for this and unsure if she wants April to go harder. To take more of her body, and that Ann will give up willingly, in her conquest.

From that day on out, April has a habit of making it more painfully obvious that Ann’s hers. Deep necklines become less realistic when there’s red marks all over her chest, and she tries her best to mask the bite marks up and down her calves. She never thinks to ask April to stop, because coming with April biting down on her or clawing her legs is just the right, frenetic mixture of pain and pleasure that Ann wants. After all, there isn’t  _that_ much of a difference between the two, neurologically. So, why not give in? She’s given in to April in so many other ways, and fucking her with the intent of bleeding and scarring just feels like she’s finally giving in to April the best way she can.


	2. Spanking, cheating, rough oral sex, public sex

“Don’t try and bond with me,” April snarls and walks away.

 _Really?_ Ann thinks, huffing out loud. She actually makes a noise between disgusted and annoyed, loudly, and April stops. The little fingers curl up into fists and a there’s a beat where she wonders if she heard it. Then a swish of hair as April turns her head to look at her.

Ann’s heart beats just a tick faster.  _That wasn’t out loud_ , Ann tells herself. It couldn’t have been. She only thought it. Yeah, she only thought that noise. Because otherwise, April turns around like she does in reality. 

And she has something in her eyes that Ann’s been desperate for.

April’s nails are rough, and they dig deep into her wrist. Ann thinks about protesting for a second. Why should she, though? April says something in that dark, low voice and apparently it’s an order. Whatever she says, Ann follows. That means going into an office in broad daylight with people walking around City Hall.

It means being bent over a desk.

It means feeling April slip clothes off of her.

She hates it. It’s degrading and shameful. She’s  _at work_ and they shouldn’t be doing this. April shouldn’t risk it. Not now, not when they can both be caught. They love what it means now, but they’ll loathe what it could mean.

It could mean people finding out what they do in dark corners.

It could mean stopping her weekly visits to April, submitting to her wishes.

What it means is Ann looking down into the desk when a hand comes crashing down on her ass. There’s another one, and with each one Ann cries out. They don’t actually hurt - anymore - but Ann knows what she likes to hear. 

“Again,” April says harshly.

Ann doesn’t say a word. Another spank.

“Again.”

_Smack._

_“_ Again!” she almost shouts.

_Smack. Smack. Smack._

They increase in ferocity and the pulses shorten. Each spank sends a clear signal: Ann fucked up. She made a mistake and she deserves to be punished. April deserves to dominate her in the open like she owns her.

_Smack._

“Do you get the point?” April hisses, pressing her mouth into the small of Ann’s back and running her teeth up to the nape of her neck.

She squeezes her ass again. “Yes, ma’am,” Ann says, knowing her place. 

“And what’s that?”

“I talked out of place,” Ann says immediately.

“And where is your place?” 

“On my knees,” she says.

_Smack._

“Doing what?” April almost hums, a seductive air to it that makes Ann water in her mouth and between her legs.

“Eating you out, ma’am,” she answers with a flush in her cheeks. 

“Fucking right,” she growls and slaps her two more times on the likely bright red and already stinging cheek.

_Smack. Smack._

Ann actually moans at the last spank when the younger woman’s hand rests on her ass. She fondles the bit of flesh there before she tugs on Ann’s shirt and pulls her back to standing.

It’s not long before April sits in the chair and Ann gets to her knees on instinct. April grabs the back of her head and forces the older woman’s head between her legs. Ann knows what she wants to do and what she’s supposed to do, how she’s supposed to please April, so she only laps her up. Bare in work, no interference from underwear ever a threat due to April’s lunchbreak quickies with Andy.

It also means, sometimes, she can taste his come inside her.

It also means, sometimes, she realizes she’s never first in line for this.

Ann is okay with that, especially with her mouth full of this woman and the pleased groans and harsh claws dug deep into the back of her skull.


	3. Painplay, Dom/sub (Ann sub), scratching, loving D/s relationship

In the darkest hours of a Pawnee night, under a little cover of fog after the misting rains, April delights in the first squeal. Her nails dig into the flesh under the other woman’s breast and Ann makes that sound again – that harmonious overflow of nerves coming out somewhere between a moan and an agonized yelp. She’s more turned on than ever with Ann sitting like this, naked across their bed, and submitting completely to her. They’ve toyed with the idea before, and ever since she first started letting herself be overcome by the desire to bite on Ann’s flesh it’s become less of her personal masturbatorial aid and more her reality.

“What do you say?” she hovers her fingertips, almost featherlike, across Ann’s stomach.

“More please,” Ann begs and April leaves bruising marks harshly down her again. 

Her fingers brush up against the bottommost rib. Ann whines and she can see a trust in this woman’s eyes that lets her know to continue. Not fear, though she plays at it. Plays at it so well that April takes Ann's hand and presses against her panties.

“What will you give me in return?” April drawls, feeling the saliva well up in her mouth. She’s totally enthralled in her task, impossibly aroused. 

“What do you want?” Ann asks, never looking at her but attempting to pull the elastic down April’s legs with one hand.

“To beg for it.”

Ann stops her fingers and takes a deep breath. Slowly, she pulls her hand away. April salivates further. Her thighs brush together as she sits up, the dampness coursing through her and threatening to pour down her legs. 

“Beg.”

She slices down her stomach. Nothing serious. It does draw a red mark along her body, a place April remembers to kiss later. Afterwards. For now, she gets to leave a dangerous nailing trail from breast to cunt.

“Beg,” April growls. “I said: beg.”

“More.”

“More what?” April adds, scooting closer on her knees until she can see - with great pleasure - t hat Ann’s legs hike over one another and she’s gripping the sheets with her hands.

Her toes flex as if struggling to fight a reflex. The reflex of letting her hand dive down her own underwear. 

“More… pain, please.”

Ann closes her eyes and for a second - a split second - April thinks there’s actual fear there. That’s not what she wants. She delights in the roleplay, the sexual gratification of being  _on top_ of Ann in the most metaphorical and fucking mesmerizing way, but she doesn’t want to scare Ann. She doesn’t want her thinking that, unlike any other time, April won’t hold her and kiss her softly on the temple.

But when she presses her finger in, hard, at Ann’s waist there’s a pleasured moan. That assuages all fear. 

“More?”

“More,” Ann squeaks out.

“Fuck,” April groans, settling all five fingers in a clawed formation just above the tuft of Ann’s bush. 

She clamps down hard and Ann makes that noise. The one where she tilts her head back, and a small gasping  _oh_ comes out. She moves one leg back until her knee is high in the air. She presses her thigh inward. Ann moans again.

April pulls up, towards her breasts. 

April comes from that, watching those red lines form. Seeing her pure, bidden willfulness to give in and let her take all of Ann. It’s so alarming. It’s pure sex, without a finger or a tongue or a touch from Ann.

And when they stop, a little while later, April does kiss the wounds she’s made. She gets disinfectant and makes sure she’s clean. The bed is large and warm, and Ann sits in April’s lap while she plays with her hair. After a few twirls, April turns her around and pulls her up, kissing her full on the mouth. 

When they break apart, Ann’s eyes are overcome with joy and they immediately dive back in. April moves them around and slides down between Ann’s spread legs.

She has to take care of her subjects after all.


	4. Masturbation, angst, unrequited love, voyeurism, intense obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Features some April/Andy.

It’s a big gathering. 

They’re supposed to be having fun. How can Ann have fun though? She’s alone, tired, and sleeping in a motel room next to  _them_.

When she goes back she can hear them already. The wall adjacent to them is thin, and the two voices intermingle.  _Their_ voices. Not  _ours_ , she thinks. She can hear two somethings slap into the wall. They sound like little hands. 

 _I could do better than that_ , she spits at no one.  _A good proper fuck._

But she can hear whines of pleasure, and demands for more. A slapping of skin - they really are thin - and then a loud, long grunt mixed with a moan. 

 _Not doggy style like a bitch_ , Ann mutters.  _She can sit and relax and feel a real lover’s mouth on her._

Then, Ann hears nothing for a while. No grotesque slipping sounds of her mouth around his cock like usual. She can get off to that, but it’s not as good as hearing her voice. She slips into bed. It’s fine, she says. Under the covers she sheds her briefs and sets her hands down to work around her pussy with no time at all. There isn’t even a second thought save for the poolside from earlier and  _her_ with long legs betraying her short stature. Perky breasts that beg for a woman’s mouth on them, and not that gruff teeth of the large buffoon she pulls by his hands off to the side.

Ann watches them there. She gets on her knees and she nearly finishes him like that. But then she rides him and Ann can see her labia flush around his cock the whole time. Ann could come like that, but she slowed down. She waits to see them aroused further, thicker and wetter, before she watches muscles tighten in those legs.

It’s rough and boring without them fucking behind her, but she can imagine dark, long legs that slim at her ankles and fat and hot at her thighs. Perfection. Literal perfection. She’s wet already, just from thinking about her. The stimulus of hearing them roughly going at it is gone, but she has her imagination of feeling that warm, soft skin underneath her hands.

Then water starts to run and Ann thinks of water running over her pert breasts and taut stomach. A petite little thing that can handle a hard pounding, if his momentum is to be believed. 

Then footsteps. Small ones. Then more footsteps. Louder ones.

And then she can hear her voice loud, asking for it. She begs and a weight drops. 

April moans and Ann comes hard around her fingers working faster and faster, picturing her there - replacing Andy. Wistfully, she wants to drain those leg muscles - fabulous muscles embedded in hot, thick thighs that she wants to sink fingers into and feel around her neck as she rides her mouth - but instead only weakens her own, stiffening up and moaning loudly. 

Then she can hear April come again and Ann thinks that she might have heard; hopes. She dreams it.


	5. Strap-ons, Dom/sub (Ann sub), Power bottom April, verbal humiliation, referenced anal sex, mutual masturbation

"Are you going to fuck me like you mean it?" April almost screams.

Ann tries her best. She isn't used to the weight of the belts or the length of the dildo in her hand. Even when she's pleasuring April, she's not used to it. Not like her. April knows how to use it, and knows it skillfully. She knows how to make Ann beg for more when she's sore and tired, and how to make her sopping wet with teasing. She knows how to please Ann with the head of the cock against her asshole.

And God does she know how to work that.

"If you aren't fucking me in the next-  _shit_ ," she grunts because Ann starts rocking her hips back and forth. 

April on her back is a beautiful sight. Her breasts flatten with gravity, allowing her nipples the dominance over the rest of the flesh. She holds onto Ann's back and guides her faster. She squeezes her ass until her nails almost meet between flesh.

"Like that?" Ann asks.

"Pathetic," April spits out.

"Harder?" 

"Better," April says, caught in a moan.

She's wet as hell, Ann can see and feel that clearly. The shaft of the dildo is slick with her arousal and each thrust makes it more and more obvious. April grasps her own breast and closes her eyes, leaning her head back with another few moments of pounding. 

"Good?"

"Weak," April says low, though her delightful humming sounds and the way she squeezes her own breast make Ann think otherwise.

She looks beautiful there. Her relatively lighter skin flashes glimmering bits of sweat that fleck off of her nose and land back on her face. Her mouth is wet from her tongue running along her lips, and her cunt is dripping with each thrust. Each single pounding makes April's whole body shift backwards, the force increasing. Her whole form changes with the entrance of the thick, fake dick inside of her. April loves it. Maybe it reminds her of someone. Ann doesn't care to think.

She only cares to hold onto those legs she loves spreading. 

"Faster?"

"Fuck me like a woman," April hurls at her. Opening her eyes and clenching her teeth. Her hands are still busy - one at her clit, the other clutching her breast - but she does give her damnedest appearance of being in control.

She is, though.

"What do you want me to do?" Ann asks softly, just over the sounds of skin slapping and the cock so lubed in April's pussy juices that Ann's mouth overflows with saliva. What she wouldn't give to be able to be on her knees now, lapping those up and feeling  _April_ and her come literally drowning her. 

She'd die like that if she could. April won't let her though. Not her favorite toy.

"Fuck me," she starts, dropping her head and sighing, "like a fucking  _woman_. With pride. Fuck me... fuck me,  _harder_ , and fuck me like you're my bitch."

"I am."

"You are," April warns and Ann thrusts faster.

She tries to find more speed, but she can't build up. It's not too long before April arches her back and comes so hard around her that Ann can picture her muscles flexing and taste come dripping down her throat. God, it's so hot that Ann comes then, too. 

And she topples next to April. 

Soon fingers find her, and her own fingers find April. They share orgasms for a little while longer, Ann on her stomach and April on her back.

 

 


	6. Masturbation (April), nymphomania (April), voyeurism, obsessions, mental illness (all Ann)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inclusions of April/Andy, imagined Ludkins, and imagined April/Ann/Andy (not sure about this, was an experiment)

April never lets her touch her.

 

That might be the worst part of it all. She tells her which bush to sit in and which window to be ready for every night. She plans where her sex takes place. In well-lit rooms, where Ann can clearly see her breasts push forward and fall back with each pump her  _husband_ sends into her. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

"If you want a really good show," April whispers into Ann's ear just after dropping off something Leslie sent in, "you should come watch, tonight."

It's been months of this. She watches April blow him. She watches Andy please her. Ann even watches April take showers, because she starts to learn her patterns. Soft, soapy breasts and wet hair is too much to pass on, after all. And sometimes she can watch April masturbate in the shower. How is she this insatiable? She sees Andy at his knees almost every day, and April on top of him every other, and even then she has to masturbate in the mornings? What little Ann can make out is enough that she can almost taste it. The exquisite flavor of fingers inside of April, and the way her head locks back against her shoulders, and then the little shivering sounds she can make out from this far away.

Ann doesn't mind that she's sitting in the dirt with her fingers in her underwear. She only minds that she comes much later than April does, when she's getting out of the shower.

"Sure," Ann nods and says, shakily.

"What?" April says and she's suddenly a great distance away.

Ann forgets that. She just remembers to find her at night. 

And she does.

 

* * *

 

 

She expects to see Andy, obviously. But instead she sees April by herself on her bed. She's reading a book and her wrist is casually propping her jeans open. The buttons are open and they glint in the meager light, but it's well light. She knows that Ann's watching.

And she can see April lazily stroke herself. Legs make a vaguely diamond shape and she's still focused on her book, as if she doesn't know Ann's outside, and before long she takes a deep breath and her breasts flutter out so perfectly it makes Ann moan low, her hand working in synch with April's the best she can manage. It doesn't work out, Ann coming around her two fingers and palm but it does mean she can simply  _watch_ April.

Watch her come. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

After a few days, Ann doesn't understand what she sees.

Sometimes she can see April bent over her desk at work in plain view of others. Sometimes there's April, legs spread and masturbating on the central table. 

Sometimes Andy's there too. Sometimes she's blowing him in public and Ann works herself, watching. Sometimes she's riding him, sometimes taking him with her own hand, sometimes bent over. Sometimes she's kissing him and Ann walks up and she places her hand on April's breast and Andy shares her with Ann. Sometimes she's alone with April, being slammed into a wall with fingers in her pussy. Sometimes she doesn't know what's happening, and before long Ann's opening her eyes to a bathroom stall.

She's tired and her hands hurt. Her legs are weak when she stands up and when she opens the door from the bathroom it's late at night.


	7. Established relationship, lingerie/underwear kink, love-making, oral sex, anal fingering, multiple orgasms

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requests are fun! This was requested by MTL17 as "loving/love-making" and I mixed that with another of theirs in "ass play." Though, I'm sorry, that is only minor.
> 
> These are broad enough that I intend to go back to them.

April knows this isn't good enough. She knows  _she_ isn't good enough, but what else is there to do?

From her viewpoint on the chair, she watches Ann slink around on the bed in the small, see-through black lace. Her breasts sit large, perfect for April's long fingers, and entirely visible through the nightwear. Her nipples are dotted with gooseflesh and, now in the light of their bedroom, she's freckled all over. Ann sits on her knees and flashes herself briefly - nude - and April's mouth waters at the teasing sight of her pussy. How couldn't it? Her already fat, hot lips are glistening at an alluring rate, and the skin tracing down to her clit is marked in buzzed remnants of hair. If she had her way, April would stare at her all night. Stare at her naked pussy, and the rosy flesh in contrast to her darker, sweatier body. April's sitting on a chair, enjoying the show as Ann bucks herself forward - her stomach rolls and her breasts stick out further with each undulation - mimicking the sights April sees when she's on top of April's mouth.

How does she deserve this?

Ann turns around and rests forward, lying down so that her ass sticks out plainly for April to see. The chemise rides up her back a little, folding in waves above her ass. If seeing the crease between her legs was anything, seeing those firm, round cheeks openly on display makes her want to take Ann like that again. Take her ass - with her hands, her mouth, a toy, anything - and hear her scream for more. But at the same time, she loves seeing Ann move back to her knees and angle her back so that the chemise tilts and hikes up on her side. It's almost artistic, that angle. It's the single sexiest sight she's ever seen. Ann's hair falls over one shoulder, the fabric of the lingerie along her side and revealing portions of her ass and her legs, and Ann's back stretches and pushes forward so that all of his ends in seeing her lips from behind.

"You're beautiful," April says, loudly and with more than a hint of want. Ann turns around with a redness in her face and a large, content smile on her face.

She's just sitting there in her stupid underwear and a stupid t-shirt. Meanwhile, her girlfriend's almost celestial beauty is on display solely for her. She masturbates like a fucking slob, her hands down her pants, and Ann continues to slide her hand up and down her stomach. She lets out a mock whine, close to a moan, with her eyes closed and head turned to the side. That spikes April's arousal even more.

Ann sits back and hikes her legs up, spreading them so that April can see her plainly. "Beautiful," April replies. 

A dark complected hand reaches between her legs and works in large, lazy circles. Ann throws her head back - the beautiful thing being the cups of the lingerie pushing even farther out towards April, almost begging her to suck down on her nipples.

"No, not like that," April stands up. She can't take it.

She crosses the distance left and pushes her body between those long, slender legs.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ann gets to have her nights. She deserves them, April realizes.

With all the shit she puts up with, and comes back for, April feels okay slacking in her dominance for a few nights. When it means she gets to kiss through lace, feel those breasts in her hand and her mouth, and lick down all of Ann's cunt then there isn't much to worry about. When she can suck and inhale all of her, who cares about  _roles_? When the folds of her girlfriend are hot and wet around her tongue, and so slick with arousal ready to unleash down April's throat, what does it matter who's on top?

All that matters is that Ann has an orgasm when she presses two fingers into her, gently. Another from a companion to them reaching beneath - after steady, assured lubrication - and plunging into her wet asshole. She loves that tightness in Ann's body (well, everything is tight on her, tight and hot and fuckable) and the way Ann moans around all of her fingers.

All that matters is that Ann has another one just from her tongue. Another from her mouth on her clit, almost sucking but just keeping pressure there, while one hand fondles and rubs her ass with love. She really does love that part of her. It's flexible, feels amazing to touch and hold onto, and Ann loves giving it over to her. 

All that matters is Ann.


	8. Surprise love requital, public sex, outdoor sex, oral sex, playful sex

Ann can't believe her eyes. April Ludgate's  _outside_? Of her own volition? Worse yet, she's walking around the recently filled in pit behind her house. Who knows what the hell she's planning, so Ann goes to find out. 

The other thing she can't believe is April in shorts.  _Very_ short shorts, like she just came back from the gym - _as if she exercises anything other than her fucking yap_ , Ann thinks to herself in a huff - and her legs actually look incredibly long, muscular, and like they'd fit in her hands, so easily. Right down to the curve of her ass-

_No._

Ann can control herself. She can, she knows it. April with her hair in a ponytail, sweating a little from the Midwestern heat, a t-shirt on that doesn't do anything to flatter her breasts, and those  _shorts_. 

"What're you doing here?" Ann finally asks.

April turns around and smiles at her. Strangely. Well, any smile is strange coming from April, but this one especially. This one has... motives. Motives that Ann doesn't like, or assumes she won't like. But God, those shorts do show her thighs in such a spectacular light that Ann can almost see her hand between them, vigorous-

_NO._

"Checking some stuff out," April looks back over the freshly rolled dirt. Mud sinks in in bubbling puddles at the corners of the plot. "Getting... getting an eye out here."

"Why?" Ann doesn't know why she asked that. She doesn't know why any of this is happening.

"I noticed you staring."

"What?" Ann gulps, asking almost too quickly. April's eyes flash and Ann wonders how much she knows.

Does she know about nights where all Ann can think about is a pair of small hands spreading her open? How could she?

"At me," April darts forward and almost slams into her. 

Her breasts touch Ann's and that is weirdly intimate and hot. They topple backward, though none of it has to do with the surprising frailty in April's arms. Ann just lets herself fall, and dirt kicks up around them in a cloud as April hungrily kisses her. Thought and coherency leave her, Ann's hands working underneath the backside of the shorts. God, her ass feels as good as it looks. It's thick, and fat, but she's so warm there and each cheek is large enough that Ann can grab ahold and keep leverage there.

April's tongue isn't a blackened knife of a demon, like Ann thought. It's small, and warm, and slick. Hopefully like the rest of her.

Before long Ann's on top of April with dirt is clouding her senses. They're rolling around for a while, matching tongues and ferocious lapping they call kisses, until Ann's been holding onto that ass for so long it's almost hers. Maybe it is hers now. Then April moans and it's the most delicious mixture of hot, small, want and rough, powerful - deep in her throat. It courses in Ann and vibrates all the way down to her center. She's wet, immediately.

She wants to know if April is too, but before she can find out there's a handful of mud smattered along her face. April smiles up at her, laughing. Attempting to feign a scandalized expression, Ann matches the look and soon there's mud all over April's thighs and her stomach. Ann's face is absolutely smeared, save for dots where a mouth plants there and kisses gently.

Then Ann's on her back, and her skirt is off. In broad daylight, when people are coming home from work, and Ann's pussy is bare for the whole of Pawnee. But it isn't, really. It's only bare for the mud-caked body of April Ludgate. She mouths the flesh there, sopping with arousal around her center and into April's mouth. And, for the love of God and all that's good in the world, April sticks her tongue inside of her.

April Ludgate, previously assumed criminal mastermind and characterized with a deep loathing for her, tonguefucks her pussy in the recently filled lot behind her house.

 _Recently filled_.

The thought makes Ann giggle, and April assumes its her busywork. To be fair, the giggle dies off quickly for a long, piercing moan when April finds her G-spot so easily. It's something that every man fails to figure out, but April knows just  _that_ angle with just  _that_ curve to her tongue. 

And, for fuck's sake, she's coming there. Outside, where anyone can see her, staring at the ass of the intern she's assuming she gets to have sex with regularly now. And when she runs along her lips up to her clit - suckling there - Ann prays, actually fucking  _prays_ , she gets to sleep with April often.


	9. Strap-ons, anal sex, Dom/sub (Ann sub), first time anal, spanking/smacking

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MTL17.

Ann doesn't fear it. She should, but watching April with an impressive length of dildo strapped to her and in her hand - lubing it up with long strokes and watching Ann look over her shoulder - is less terrifying and more  _right_. She's never felt more right in this position, on her hands and knees awaiting her first real experience like this. Except for maybe, earlier, when April prepped her with fingers and a warm, anxious mouth around her asshole. There was something demeaning in having a tongue inside of her like that, and so goddamn  _huge_ that Ann can't even make out where the tongue begins and where its swirling tip and curling length end. 

It  _does_ make her come, after a time, though. That slick muscle does expand her and make her wider, accommodating April's mouth and her fingers until she's ready to take the head of that strap-on at least.

"You're ready," April dictates rather than asks. Her little weight shifts forward and Ann takes a deep breath. "You're definitely  _ready_ ," she adds with a finger circling her asshole so nicely lubed and slick that it sticks in neatly.

"Fuck," Ann whimpers under the pressure and the quickly thrusting hand. 

"Yeah, you want it," April sniggers and she can feel her back up. 

"Mhm," she nods and takes another long breath.

She can do this for April. She'd do anything for her, but April almost drools when they talk about it quietly before this and her eyes have  _that_ glint in them that lead to only the most exciting nights together. Her hands half-shake with an almost pathological hunger when she touches Ann's ass - and when she fucks her roughly like that, God what Ann thinks goes on in her mind must be one-tenth the sadistic lust.

But there's care there, too. April doesn't hurt her, and when Ann cries out in pain from that first finger too hastily inserted they slow down and find a better pace, more relaxation, and lube is applied with more care. And it makes her drip so easily for April, almost willing to take all of her just then because for the love of everything, there's a cock ready to pound into her. Her. Her ass. Ann's ass is preparing for April, and the entirety of that fake shaft to be buried inside of her. 

That pump of the head, when she can handle it, almost makes Ann's back crumple. April's hand grips her hip but the other sweeps across her lower back in comforting movements. This is the only time it'll happen, Ann knows, because once she's used to it April won't give her any quarter. Her asshole will be hers, completely, and everything that means is tied up in the possibly mentally unstable woman's almost insatiable desire to slam the cock into her.

"Oh God," Ann slumps her forehead into their blanket. "God, fuck,  _oh my fucking..._ _God._ " _  
_

April chuckles as the shaft slowly works its way inside of her. It's halfway inside and Ann might not understand what this explosion of sensations is but April must be loving this. She loves her butt, and Ann knows it. The way her fingers squeeze, hands always willing to go there and brush and grope her at any time of the day. And now she has it. It's hers, and Ann's willing to go as far as possible to please her.

"You like it," April growls as another inch is pushed inside.

"Ugh,  _fuck_ ," Ann moans out in a combination of discomfort and strange arousal.

Then she realizes that the strange arousal has become something almost orgasmic. Her pussy's well on pouring over, but she doesn't get it at first. Ann's always loved being the bottom, and submitting, but never like this. She's never done this  _at all_ , and maybe that's why she likes April sliding back out and abruptly thrusting the full bore of the cock into her ass. Because it's April, and she'll give her anything she wants.

She'll give her everything her body can, and everything she never knew her body could. If she wants to take her anal virginity, which she has, she'll give it over - which she does. If April's desires spill over into clawing her lower back now and humping at an increased pace until that fake cock is probing parts of her that Ann didn't even know could feel anything, Ann will give it happily and with a moan.  _  
_

"More," April smacks her ass and the vibrations go through  _everything_.

"Oh God," she gruffly exhales, so loud it's over the sounds of skin slapping and wet stretching of her ass around the too-large dick.

"Your cunt's mine," she slaps her ass again. A hard spanking in the middle of anal sex. This is what April's dreams were made of and Ann knows it. "It's made to take my fist and my cock," and another  _smack_. "Your mouth's mine,  _fuck_ , it's mine."

She can hear April's breaths speed up and her hips go faster until her thighs slam into Ann's cheeks over and over. It's all in there, and the pace is so mind numbing that Ann might just black out, but she will persevere. This is what she wants to give over to April as she recites a litany of sexual acts she's perpetrated on her. She's fucked her mouth with this until Ann gagged and nearly cried, fucked her pussy until she's sore and tender, and now she's working up to her final conquest.

"Now your little, virgin ass is mine," she almost laughs before it melts into a strangled cry. 

"All yours," Ann mumbles and another noise as April slumps over her and stays lodged inside with small movements.

And, fuck, if Ann will learn to love having her asshole branded with April's pounding. To make her come like that from the pure domination of it all? Yes. It's all hers.


	10. Foot fetish, Dom/sub (Ann sub), loving D/s relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a huge personal kink. You can skip this altogether or lambaste me for doing that, whatever.
> 
> Mostly did it as an experiment, and if anyone is into it but hesitant to say something.

There are things Ann's willing to do, and things she's afraid of or disgusted by.

If you asked her months ago, before April, she'd say the latter was full of so much: anal sex, for starters - she'd never tried it before, and now it's April's favorite. Toys were a thing she looked at as personal, or meant for masturbation, but little was better than getting filled with something April bought at a skeevy shop in downtown Pawnee. Hell, anything to do with whatever their relationship was felt off-balance and out of place. 

Though she's not going to lie and say April abuses or mistreats her. Nights in bed where they hold hands and talk, and April makes sure she's okay from the day, and mornings on the weekend they both love. Bubble baths and playful banter, sometimes sex but not always, follows.

So, it would surprise Ann just six months ago if she found out that she's willing to do  _just about anything_ for April.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Like, when April gets her own office with a large, spacious desk abut the wall.

"Ann," April drawls, lounging with her feet up on the desk. "Hey, Ann."

"What?" she turns, because - of course - Ann tries to make their offices conjoined. 

After all, it'd be a waste to have two separate departments with two half-full offices when you could just have them in the same space. Ann can't tell if she hates or loves how easy it was to get herself into that office, but judging by the way April stares at her and plays with the ends of her hair she's not going to have much time to think about it. 

"Come here," she says low in her chest, deep but loud enough for Ann to know. 

She's seen how easily a lot of  _something_ could fit under that desk. And even then, there was a spacious bit between the wall and the desk. Ann should have known why April liked it so much, but she didn't give it much of a thought. Now, although she really does have a choice, she likes the fantasy of being told what to do. So, of course, she loves the reality of April scooting back in her chair for Ann. 

"What do you want?" Ann asks, already imagining what talking to Leslie after a mouthful of April's pussy will be like.

"What do you think you deserve?" April returns with, almost cruelly. "Don't answer that. You deserve to worship the ground I walk on."

Ann doesn't know what that means. She's definitely had to worship other parts of April -  _focus_ , she'd say because Ann would be left standing behind her with her mouth firmly planted on April's ass, or  _more_ , she'd say with her tongue in April's cunt - but this isn't the norm. Somehow that makes things more exciting and Ann forces her smile away. Part of the fun was the equal agreement to be dominant and submissive.

"You wanna know that means?" she hikes a foot up to her chair and starts undoing the laces of her sneakers. 

"Yes," Ann instantly replies. She has  _no_ _clue_ what that means.

April's mouth curls into a delighted grin, somewhere between devious and turned on, and slips her foot from the shoe. "Suck."

Ann doesn't know what this is, or who this is really for between the two of them, but she does it. She pulls her big toe into her mouth and it's such a fundamentally different flavor of April. It's dry and worn and not small, wet, and hot like usual. But it's her, and Ann will lick from her heel to her toes if that's what she asks. If it makes April come from domination, she'll do it. It's not particularly  _bad_ tasting, but even if it was April would be too turned on to allow her to express that. The ways she could command Ann, and by proxy make her so fucking hot, were limitless. She could tell her to suck all of her foot and then some.

She does. 

Ann spends twenty minutes on her hands and knees watching April watch her lick up parts of her feet. Ann sucks on her anklebone, delighting in the new tastes all over her. Each toe is a new experience, and there are things Ann wants to try with them, until she's kissing and sucking down every digit. Thankfully there's no way she can choke on them, because April would surely love that.

"Is this what you deserve?" April asks her, her breathing harder when Ann starts bobbing as best she can on her big toe. Ann knows what she's doing, and knows the dildo will be in her mouth hours from now.

"Mmm," Ann moans around her feet, licking up to the top of her and back down to the sole of her foot. She sucks down there, hard. 

"Oh-" April breaks herself, eyes rolling backward for only half a second before she regains her composure. April comes either from the dominance or the willful submission in Ann, and either one is okay with her.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ann learns that they have a ritual, and at work it includes being at her desk. 

Sucking down her toes, consuming her feet almost, and being proud to do so.


	11. Sequel to #9: Assplay, rimming, loving D/s relationship

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by MTL17.

When she wakes up, Ann is on her stomach and grumbling loudly to herself.

April looks down her, the whole of her body mesmerizing. The night before, she'd done what she's always dreamed of - taken Ann's ass for her own. Not even holding onto it like she owns it, or slipping a finger in there, but divulging her fantasy with inch after inch of dildo into that small asshole. Never before plundered, April got to have the dark satisfaction in spreading her ass into a shape that was meant solely for the whims and wishes of her girlfriend. 

Ann groans and turns her head, looking at April. She smiles though, and that's as good a signal as she needs.

"Good morning," she says, slapping Ann's bare ass. It jiggles pleasantly, the thick fat there so hot that April wants to taste it.

"Oh God," Ann mumbles, the reverberating spank making her twitch. "I'm still sore."

"Good," she slaps her again. "Your ass deserves to be sore. Fine as it is, it was in need of filling."

"Really? You're gonna talk to me like I'm your own, personal pornstar?" Ann looks over at her again just in time for April to fondle her cheek and spank it quickly, short and soft.

April smiles. "Better?"

"Much," she answers, accepting the small, light and playful spankings and before long Ann moans and April's so wet she can't help herself.

"I'm sorry for being such a pain in the ass," April sits down on her elbows and kisses the back of Ann's legs. "But you are, y'know?"

"Hmm?" 

"My personal slut," she answers, spreading Ann and pressing her mouth there softly.

If there was any assumption that Ann hated anal, it was gone with the entrance of her tongue. The taste is beyond the physical, real taste of her asshole. It's the taste of submission from Ann, and the delicious, intoxicating taste of power in April. She moves in circles, tonguing her butt until Ann relaxes all over and her hands grip bedsheets. The flesh in her hands is so warm and large, fat and thick, that April busies herself fondling them while her tongue stays in her. She moves again, but not before her hands have covered all of those cheeks and made clear to Ann that, while her ass belongs to April literally, she loves it because it's  _hers_ and nothing changes that.

Dropping one hand under her chin, April spreads her girlfriends pleasantly slick pussy and inserts two fingers. That makes Ann cry out in pleasure, a hand working her while April's mouth delves deeper and deeper into her asshole. Eventually April breaks off, watching her stretch and stay like that just from that entrance.

"You like it?" April asks, honestly. She touches the back of Ann's right leg, slowly moving up it as her other hand pumps slowly into her.

"Fuck, yes," Ann replies.

"You want my mouth back there?" 

"Yes, please," Ann begs.

"Doing what?" April asks, hoping to pull a naughty word or two from the otherwise straightlaced nurse.

"In my... _fuck_ ," she groans with closed eyes. "Fuck my asshole like it's yours, with your goddamn tongue you- oh,  _fuck_." _  
_

She interrupts Ann with her request, sticking her face back between those cheeks and attacking her ass with a ferocity in her tongue that only comes from pure lust and love. Love for the satisfaction in making Ann come from anal penetration, and lust for that virginity that belongs to April and for getting to repeatedly take her in that way as the ultimate prize. Ann, as a whole and as a person, is the prize, but fuck if anally deflowering her girlfriend isn't the best day of her life.


	12. 69ing, anal fingering, loving

In the darker hours, when things slow down, April lets her know she cares.

She massages the back of Ann's legs, thick where they need to be and perfect from her calves all the way up to the dark hunks of flesh she loves to grab onto. For now, though, she only squeezes her ass a little and kisses her legs. When Ann pulls the pink underwear off of her - the ones Ann loves, with thin white stripes - she almost inhales all of her and it makes April bite her lip before going back to brushing the backs of her legs. They're perfect, those legs, and long enough that they could wrap around April's body if she wanted them to.

When April slides down, Ann moans because she stuffs her pussy near her mouth. It sends coursing vibrations through her that make April smile and her eyes flutter to half-closed as she mouths the insides of her legs.

Her skin's always so soft and smooth, and April wonders how she finds the time to be like that when April's hoarding all of her time to herself. Even her lips seem more well taken care of than April's and when she tastes Ann - lying on top of her with Ann's mouth working furiously - somehow it's all those things together. She's soft, velvety even, and wet from her clit and seeping out around April's mouth, and she smells and tastes like  _Ann_. The actual definition is difficult, but she tastes plainly and singularly as Ann.

When Ann initiates anal, it might be the hottest thing in the world to April. She presses a finger between her cheeks and spreads her a little, a soft squirting noise and April's already being explored, knuckle-deep by the sexiest woman alive, according to her. April pulls away for a second to moan, because Ann simultaneously runs along her G-spot and fucks her ass at such a neat pace that April comes instantaneously and builds quickly into another orgasm like Ann's designed this encounter with so much prior knowledge in play. It's devilish, thinking in the mess of bedspread and entanglement of limbs, that she's made Ann this way now and that the middle-aged woman loves this as much as she does after months and months of assplay. 

Month after month of being taken so hard - pulverizing Ann's body in every way she can - that sometimes April worries, but with nights like these she doesn't care to think.

She only thinks about that thin pair of lips working her and the finger sliding in and out of her ass with such a fluid motion it's making April's head spin. But she has to remember to go back and use her tongue, too, because Ann can't go another second without at least getting her first orgasm. Preferably many, many more to follow just after, but April can't recollect anything but that second finger spreading and entering her asshole.

_Fuck._


	13. Painplay, body worship, biting, fingering

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I haven't abandoned this! Just haven't had the same burst of inspiration as last time.

There's something delightful in watching Ann underneath her hands. Skin pinches between her fingers and every ending of every single nerve that explodes under her fingers and Ann moans softly. The pinched shoulder reddens but doesn't bruise, so April ducks her head low to prep it with a lingering kiss. Her mouth opens and stays with folded lips over that bone until she lets her teeth bare and bites down lightly on Ann's arm. Reddened skin purples and the bruise starts to form from her action, teeth digging into her skin but never threatening to break through.

_God._

Ann's voice lilts into pleasure and back to pain again, swirling into this heady mess of both until it's indistinguishable what's turning her on more. April knows it's their hands joined at the side, squeezing to let her know when to stop and when to keep going in her work. The flesh at her shoulder  _will_ bruise now, and it'll darken until it's a healthy color against Ann's dark skin, so April leaves it alone for the bit just below her bottommost rib on her stomach and goes to work. Staring up through her own hair, April revels in the sight of Ann's head rolling backward on the sheets with the addition of her tongue to the hot skin there.

_I love it._

She whispers it over and over again while April finds new spots. Her left breast, as best she can, gets a mark before it's too much. Her right wrist, just under her palm, is suckled on until a ruby red mark changes her complexion altogether and April kisses it over and over. The free hand that isn't being guided by Ann touches down her stomach as April bites around her nipple not yet attacked. She's hard in April's mouth, flesh there prickling with excitement with every suck and lick, just in time for April to slip a finger along all of Ann.

Dripping, dripping, dripping. The length of April's middle finger is slick with her, the whole of her lips as April pushes her finger against Ann's pussy until she's seeped lengthwise and covered. Ann recoils from her mouth on her breast, but only in her hips bucking. Taking that as a sign, but still enjoying the tease, April moves down to the hipbone sticking clear against her skin and rolls her nose - almost nuzzling - from her side to her waist and kisses the scratchy tuft she meets there. She slides her finger vertically, enjoying the response in heavy breaths caught in Ann's throat. 

Biting down on the skin of her hipbone, April pulls up a bit and is met by a squeeze of the hand. Letting go, she kisses the bite mark and nibbles there mostly with her lips. Pouting on her, mouthing and covering that mark until it shows plainly on her naked skin. Looking back up, feeling Ann wetter around her finger than ever, she covers the distance to find where those breaths catch.

_Yes._

She nibbles her neck, just beneath her chin.

_Yes._

Bites down harder, her finger now aligned with Ann better and thrusting with her middle finger until she can feel Ann ready for another. Pulling at the skin of her neck ever so lightly, April times it with the trust of her middle and ring and the contraction of muscles all over Ann's body and that moan and-

_Fuck._

All make her bite harder, sucking and making a hickey form blatant on Ann's neck with the accelerating, vigorous fingerfucking she's letting her wife have. All for her, all for Ann. It's what they both want, and what April wants right then is to make Ann come.

_God, yes._


	14. Masturbation, consensual voyeurism

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by RebeccaDopplemeyer. There were a couple ways I could interpret your request, but I _assume_ this is something like what you wanted. This wasn't ever intended to be a fluffy or 'softer' series of fics, but I like what came out of this.
> 
> This is way longer than the rest, oops. Still testing out formatting because of the POV-switching.
> 
> Don't fear the big, green check. I'm taking a similar stance as my April/Andy smut drabble/ficlet collection where I'm just going off of requests from now on. That's only in case requests dry up indefinitely, I lose interest in the fandom, or something weird happens to me.

Things get stale. It happens, and as much as it sucks, it's reality. So, they have to figure out ways to spice things up and make everything interesting again. Toys were fun for a little while, but that soon became just a substitute and extension of what they did before. The whole power dynamic thing made April, of all people, a little squicked out and it didn't help that Ann wasn't super comfortable with a lot of what they looked at online. 

It was fun watching porn together, at least for a little while until the seams started to fall apart and the similarities in scene after scene were just too much. Then they got into the habit of watching porn just to laugh at it, which was a great mixture of cuddling and eye rolling at the feigned, over-the-top moaning. 

Sex was just sex now. It didn't mean anything to them anymore. Sure, they were well-acquainted with each other's body at this point and know how to get them the pleasure they wanted but the passion in the newness of it dried up. The experimentation quickly became boring too, especially some of the stuff that bothered both of them, and before long they're left trying to figure out how to make it fun when it dawns on Ann.

"Duh," she says, smacking April's arm and making her wince. "Sorry. I just figured it out."

"Figured what out? That you need to relearn my boundaries-?"

Ann whispers in her ear and appreciates the smile.

 

 

* * *

 

 

When April gets home after work, she notes with a smile the absent car. Unlocking the door, she stretches after putting her things down on the kitchen counter. There's no telling where she could be, which heightens everything into this unusual and burning thrill, so April makes a show of bending over to look at the lowest shelf of the fridge where nothing really is. Satisfied with her show, wondering where Ann's at and where she could be watching from, she heads into the bedroom to change out from her clothes that are just getting obnoxious. 

At the closet doors, there's a small gap in them that's awkward enough for someone to have forgotten to close them. Or, maybe, someone had purposefully left them open. Instead of her older, boring idea, April likes stepping back and looking up away from the doors like she hadn't seen anything.

 

*****

 

Ann's breathes are soft when April reaches for the closet door, but thankfully she doesn't open them up. After a moment of watching her clearly thinking, hands shoot to her shirt quickly. Before long Ann's watching her slip down to her panties and bra, and the blase look on her face - and not a sight of red in her cheeks or awkwardness in her fingers - makes Ann slip her fingers between her legs. There's something strangely exhilarating about watching her girlfriend undress without knowing she's there, and if she does she's so good at acting that Ann gets even more turn on at April lounging on the bed. 

Her legs don't part or angle so that she can see her. It's just her usual lax stance of one one hand in the air, looking at her nails, with her legs outstretched straight ahead and one knee hiked up a little higher than the other. April sighs and Ann loves that sound - it's like comfort and her loosening up in time for Ann move slowly in vertical patterns.

 

*****

 

There's someone in her house, right now. Someone she can't see or know where they are, but she's watching April dip her fingers into the little black underwear she wears for the extra intimacy despite the lack of contact.

Maybe Ann's naked, or maybe she's fully clothed, and April can't decide which is hotter. Focusing on the lonesome air, but strange sensation of being watched, she considers not the curves of every inch of Ann but that she could be anywhere. Not knowing if she's even there, and if she's waiting in salivating anticipation after her show in the kitchen, April can't help herself before she's moving over the fabric of her panties in soft, wide circles.

 

*****

 

Something tells Ann to tear the doors open and take the backs of those knees in her hands, dive face first into April until she's barely breathing anything that isn't their sex. Instead she watches April's head roll over to the side, her hands more invasive, quicker. Ann tries to match her, but she can't bear the slow pace or the interference from clothing and has to push herself further. Does she even know she's there? 

It doesn't matter, really. The fantasy is, and imagining that she's sneaking into April's house just like her old, old dreams and watching someone she wants undress and slowly work up to fingering herself sets her into a low breathing that Ann needs to mask.

 

*****

 

April bucks everything from her stomach down upward, meeting her fingers at the thought of being watched. She'll never know the taste of that orgasm, and it's never intended to be given to her, just something to get off by herself. Gripping the side of the pillow, she curls it up and against her mouth to let breathy, crawling requests out.

Of course she's thinking about Ann, but Ann can't know that.

 

*****

 

The leg space is terrible, but now April's writhing and her stomach undulates as fingers work undisclosed under material that Ann desperately wants against her tongue. What she wouldn't give to be able to be the one at April's knees and eating her like she deserves, but they both know she is. That's not the point.

The point is April bucking, moaning into her pillow, and Ann trying to control herself. Her own, languid circles match the pace of those knuckles bumping in and out. Ann's eyes haze over and they roll back for a moment. April's thighs touch and she hikes one knee up further. She lets it down as another moan escapes her, the other leg hiked up until it's clear she's physically begging for her release.

_Come._

Ann thinks it, wills it, and doesn't know who she's talking to. April's arm holding the pillow grabs the her own stomach and flutters upward in time for Ann to find that run that ends her, splitting into an orgasm that makes her breathing speed up and her begging be damned -  _yes, yes, yes_ \- but April just continues her work until she's sliding her legs back and forth like she's trying to latch onto something and comes undone with a dying breath escaping into the house as a hanging, gravelly moan. It comes deep from her throat, guttural and turning Ann insatiable.

 

*****

 

She knows Ann can't help it, and when she dives out from the closet onto April's sweaty body and kisses her thigh in hot periodic waves April can't help but feel that renewed desire to fuck her girlfriend like it's their first time.

Like Ann's been waiting all this time to tell her she wants this and their back and forth wasn't at all planned.


	15. D/s relationship, various vanilla stuff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested anonymously on [tumblr](http://anotheropti.tumblr.com) a while back, and I never got to it. I had the inspiration for this and it's been sitting around forever, so I'm sorry for not getting to the strap-on/riding fic like I promised! I swear it's next :)

It started out simple. First, April told her to stand and undress. In low lighting, Ann can handle that. She can try and play it up as something sexy, like a tease, but April never took well to teasing - she directed Ann as to what clothing she could get rid of. She was already down to her bra, still in her jeans from the day, when she interrupted.

"Slower," she breathed, low and in a husky, dark tone that made Ann shiver. She obeyed, almost mirroring April's hands lowered beneath the front of her underwear. "No, bra first."

She eventually worked down until she was in her panties and nothing else, standing there and watching April slowly get off purely in the direction and control. She came once when Ann asked her what she should do next, voicing her desire in a moan and only accepting Ann on her knees in front of her a few moments later. 

 

 

* * *

 

 

Just like anything else this, of course, could never be simple between them. Their life wasn't simple, and it was always some sort of test or strain of will to achieve the level of determinate love in Ann and strong, guiding hand in April, so she shouldn't have expected anything else after her first "show." 

Uniforms, costumes of all sorts (one plasticky, dollar-store nurse outfit stuck out above them all), and sometimes April's own clothes, and all of them she played as Ann's director. A finger would mark a line down a seam in the terrible costume, and Ann would work her way ripping it up until the next curl of her lips and eventual biting of those thin lines of flesh that just made Ann realize she  _wanted_ to give this over. It's a little part of her life, a little control, she trusted in April. 

So what if she wanted her to wear April's jeans that made her ass look  _ridiculous_ just so she can make her turn around with a spin of her hand and all only to bite her cheeks and kiss her there with an open mouth and fall back on the bed.

"Slow," April would always say.

"Bend over," she'd add when Ann was down to her underwear. 

"You can go slower. Tease me," she'd make sure to ask when Ann was about to let her bra fall.

It all clearly worked for April. Every bit of it made her buck and hum loudly on the bed, her hand caught between her legs and working almost - but not quite - as ardently as Ann wanted to do herself. She came constantly from the shows, but Ann can't tell if it's from her body or April always telling her what to do. What position to stand in, which chair to sit in, how far to spread her legs, if she should bend over and share the press of her pussy against the backs of her legs with April, or to work slowly over to her and eat April out.

The ending was the same - Ann on her knees. There wasn't a second she wouldn't pull at those little pussy lips she'd fallen in love with, dragging labia as far as she could get until her lover moaned loudly and asked for more than her little tease. All of this over unbuckled pants, under hiked skirts, or after dresses hoisted up. April remained clothed, her fists in Ann's locks and guiding her entire head until she pulled up roughly and kissed her. Ann felt blessed to be put on the bed herself each night, her legs opened to let the vicious tempo of April's mouth and tongue work her frenzied, building orgasm into fruition.

 

 

* * *

 

 

"Ann, aren't those... April's jeans?" Leslie asked her at work, curiously pointing at the very tight-fitting pants. 

Standing in the hallway, there was no way for Leslie to see April's hand in the back pocket of the denim, the fingertips gently massaging her ass. 

"Sure are," she said with confidence. 

"They sure are," April whispered, barely above a lingering breath and it's not long before the floor of Ann's desk is occupied. 

That massaging hand stays but April's other works her in swirls and circles, only the button of the jeans undone, and April eagerly fucks her there in her own clothes. Ann comes thinking about that, thinking about what she's been  _told_ to do. April nearly salivated with that and her eyes lit with a fire that only dragged Ann to her stomach to lay beside her and work her own hand past the skirt and find a steadied, mutual pace between the kisses and lust-wracked breaths.


End file.
